Avalanche
by lchisaki
Summary: When G gets his tattoo it sets off a series of events. What does Giotto & the other guardians think of his tattoo? Alaude has a sister? No pairings so far, will be GxOC. Rated T for tattoos xD
1. G's Tattoo

Hi guys~ I'm back for another story. Recently one of my friends got a tattoo which strangely resembled G's so I thought, _How did G end up getting his?_ Yes, there was once a dispute in one of the forums I attend concerning whether how the tattoo was done, so this is story is on how he got his tattoo in my mind and the funny series of events it triggered.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR © but I own my OC.

**Author's Note: **I don't know how people got tattoos in Primo's days (very very long ago), so I'm kind of making this up according to how they do it now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Out on the busy streets of Italy, as people hurried to and fro, a tall man with red hair carelessly entered a small dark tattoo parlour. Looking around he realised had walked into the wrong shop, instead of buying wine for dinner he had ended up in a very strange place.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" squeaked a voice from behind an old tattered counter.

"What is this placed?" asked the man, looking around he noticed hand-drawn posters of all sorts of exquisite designs.

"This is a tattoo parlour," stuttered the voice.

"Oh? How odd to find one here in the high end of town, aren't they usually in the lower parts?"

"Yes, but this parlour takes personified and unique requests. One of a kind, there's no two of any design here!"

"Interesting…Do you happen to have one that resembles this?" the man said, as he brought out his red fiery flame.

"! I will get the tattooist!" the voice basically screamed.

_Guess I shouldn't have scared her like that, Primo did say to keep our flames to ourselves. However this place…it's very intriguing, I always thought lowly about those tacky things gangsters get but, the ones here are very intricate and well drawn._

"Yo, are you the customer?" asked a womanly voice.

"Yes, he is madam," squeaked the voice which had been behind the counter.

As the man turned towards the voices, he noted that the first voice had belonged to a tall woman with long red hair, tied in a messy bun with strands falling down her back. The second belonged to a smaller girl with cyan hair and pigtails.

_What a strange duo_

"Yeah I'm your customer. Would you do me a favour and make on that resembles this," he said as he once again brought out his Storm flame.

"Hmm…you must be Vongola Primo's right hand man, G, are you not?" asked the woman, as she approached him.

Slightly surprised he replied, "Indeed I am, who might you be and how do you know me?"

"I'm Airisa*, my brother Alaude is the Vongola Cloud Guardian."

**A.N.-** It's not meant to be Arisa, I just happen to like the name Airisa that's all xD

"You're Alaude's sister? That's quite surprising you don't look anything like him or act anything like him."

"Heh, well we like to keep that we're siblings a secret, so what was it you wanted?"

"Oh yes, is it possible to tattoo my flame onto somewhere?"

"Of course, just wait a second I'll draw out the main design first," she said as she set off to quickly scribble on a sheet of paper, "Yui could you bring in some coffee?"

"Of course, madam," said the girl as she hurried off to the back of the shop.

"Who's the little girl?" questioned G curiously.

"She's my little cousin, Alaude was supposed to look after her for our uncle but he said he had a mission in the last minute and ran off. By the way, feel free to call me Airi, Airisawa is a bit too formal for me," Airi answered as she dwelled into the design.

"So Airi, how did you, Alaude's sister, end up working in a place like this?"

"This is mostly a cover, I take missions from the rooms in the back but of course when an occasional customer pops by, I work my best to make their designs."

"Oh, so you work in Alaude's agency?"

"No, in fact I work under the Vongola."

"Vongola? Wha…?"

" Ahh! I'm done!" she exclaimed, happily holding up the piece of paper.

"Woah, that is…what can I say, stunning," G managed, as he was completely taken in by the design on the paper. On it displayed a stunning maze of flames, which spread upwards in a somewhat straight line. "I love it! So when can I get it done?"

"Now is fine, where do you want it?" Airi asked as she began to rummage through drawers.

"Seeing how wonderful it is I want to put it where everyone can see it. So how 'bout on my face?" G asked, sounding a little more excited than he usually is.

"If you would really like to then of course, and I'm thankful that you like it," came the reply from behind a pile of stuff, in truth G's comment had caused Airi to blush a little.

"Madam, here's your coffee," intervened the little girl.

"Ahh, thank you. You can go outside and play now, I have to finish this job before closing. In case your father comes, tell him I said Hi."

"I will! Bye bye then," said the girl excitedly as she bounded out the door.

"Is it okay to leave her outside by herself?" G asked.

"Yeah it's perfectly fine, she loves going outside and playing with the local kids. She says it's better than it is in the mansion. Okay, could you head into the room on the left, I'll be there in a second."

"Sure thing," he replied as he navigated his way towards the door of the room. Walking past piles of books and bulgy files he suddenly caught a glimpse of the Vongola crest on one of them. Taking note that he should ask her about it later, he entered the room. Despite being connected to the messy reception room, this room was larger and extremely clean, with a bed/chair* in the middle and 3 or 4 tables surrounding it. Sitting down on the bed/chair* he waited.

**A.N.- **Like those chairs in tattoo parlours, personally I haven't seen them but they resemble dentist chairs? (closest comparison I can make…)

In a few minutes Airi walked in carrying a handful of tools, and various pieces of paper. Placing the tools down on one of the tables, she began rummaging through drawers with the clear intend of looking for something. After a few more minutes she finally found everything and edged her seat onto the side of the 'chair' and got ready to begin.

"Are you ready G? This might hurt a little, but I'm very cautious with this stuff, unlike my filling system."

"Your filling system? You mean the piles outside in the reception?"

"Yeah…I'm not exactly, good with keeping places organized and clean," replied Airi, as she brushed a few strands of her fringe away from her eyes.

"Okay then, let's get started. I'm all yours."

**A few hours later**

Inside the lavish dining room of the Vongola Headquarters, the Primo sat with his guardians, all besides one, his right hand man, G. Knowing that G had went out to buy wine earlier on, Giotto began to worry that after so long he hadn't returned.

"Do you think we should go out and look for him?" the Vongola boss, Giotto asked.

"I believe he'll be fine out there, all he's going to do is buy wine," said the Thunder guardian, Lampo.

"Still it has been many hours since he left and he hasn't contacted us or anything," the Sun guardian, Knuckles intervened.

"Maybe he went out and hooked up with a girl?" suggested the Mist guardian, Daemon.

"Or maybe he got lost!" assumed the Rain guardian, Asari.

"Or could it be he went off to pick another fight?" added the Cloud guardian, Alaude.

"Whatever it is, I'm worried I'm going out to look for him," Giotto said as he began to get up, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"There's no need for that Primo, I'm right here," claimed the voice, which belonged to the Storm guardian, G.

Suddenly, all eyes were on the red hair, some boring into his head and some wide with fascination. Everyone except Alaude showed a sign of surprise, even the cold Daemon had a surprised look on his face.

"G? Is that you?" stuttered a surprised Giotto.

"Yes boss, it's me. Is it really that bad?" he replied.

"It's not bad, in fact it's amazing! But you never mentioned you were getting a tattoo," claimed Giotto, as he slowly took in the beauty of the flamed design which were now imprinted on the face of his beloved right hand man.

"G, that design is extremely stunning!" exclaimed Knuckles, who was the first to recover.

"Indeed as Knuckles says, its magnificent and a grand piece of art, it attracts all the attention towards your face," said Asari, appreciating the art on his fellow guardian's face and neck.

"Truthfully said, although you chose an extremely odd place to put it by having it on your face," snickered Daemon, who despite that was slightly jealous of the unique design.

"I want one too!" complained Lampo, who thought that the tattoo was very high class looking and would attract a lot of girls.

"…" was all Alaude had to say, somewhat deep in thought.

"Umm…Thanks, but I didn't get on my face for no reason, I placed it there because it was just so beautiful and unique," offered G.

"Of course it's stunning! Plus it suits you very much G," confirmed Giotto.

"Where did you get it done G?" asked Asari.

"At Alaude's sister's place," he stated.

"What? Alaude has a sister?" cried Knuckles.

"Hmm…interesting," mumbled Daemon.

"He does indeed, although he forced me to keep it a secret from everyone," answered Giotto.

"G…I will kill you for that," said Alaude, with a killer glare directed in G's direction.

"Sorry 'bout that, but she's very talented. Despite being a very messy person," said G as he walked to his seat and sat down, "Here's the wine, Boss."

"Alright, let's talk about this later, for now it's time to eat," ordered Giotto as he and his guardians settled into a 'normal', filled with fights, dinner.

The topic of G's tattoo, and Alaude's sister was left aside for another day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well that's it guys~ Thanks for reading and please **REVIEW! **

On that note originally this was meant to be an oneshot, but I might continue from this after my exams so keep your eyes out for it, and subscribe if you want xD This has already turned out much longer than I first planned, but I have had more ideas about it.

Ciao~


	2. Thoughts revolving in the Sky

Hi guys~ by the time I've uploaded/finished this it would've been long past the time I started writing, so forgive me if there are contradicting/different ideas as the chapter goes along. Hopefully it will be somewhat good quality and readable. In the previous chapter I found a few mistakes, which I've now fixed but anyways…**Here's Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR © only my OC.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Vongola Headquarters_

"Giotto! Can you please tell Lampo to stop bugging me," asked G angrily, as he tried to pull the Thunder guardian, Lampo, away from him.

"Be nice to the kid, G, he's your fellow guardian afterall," answered Giotto, who sat at his desk finishing off a pile of paperwork.

"Tell me where the shop is! Tell me! Tell me!" nagged Lampo, as he followed G into the Primo's study.

"I told you, at Alaude's sister's place!" growled G, nearing the end of his patience.

"But where on earth is that?"

"Why don't you go ask Alaude then?" G managed to say without screaming out in frustration. He knew that if Lampo went to ask, he will most likely become dead meat or a punching bag for Alaude.

"Good idea! I'll go ask him," Lampo replied as he ran out to find the solitary Cloud guardian.

"Oh wait! Lampo!" Giotto shouted after him, but he had already disappeared out of sight. Sighing Giotto said, "That was mean of you G, Alaude doesn't like people nosing around his life."

"Well it serves him right, for hassling me the whole morning about the tattoo," answered G, sitting down on the couch next to Giotto's desk.

"But it is very…pleasing to the eyes."

"Um…Thank you?"

"No problem, but maybe you should go apologise to Alaude."

"For?"

"For telling everyone about his sister, he never even told me about Airi. She told me that herself."

"You've met her before Giotto?"

"Yeah, she works as a mission manager for us mostly, but she does a lot of missions too."

"A mission manager? Seriously? She's not very er…organized, if I may say."

"Really? You've seen her room?"

"Wha..? No no, her reception room was littered with files, even one with the Vongola crest on it."

"Ho? We wouldn't want the information in the files to go out. I'll call her in, she's bound to have a very good explanation for it."

"You're going to invite her here?" quizzed G, slightly sitting up from his original position.

"Let's invite her over for dinner tonight!" exclaimed Giotto quite excitedly. "Well I won't keep you here any longer, you have your own things to do right?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll go find Alaude first and apologize to him, see you later Giotto," said G as he got up and strolled out to search for Alaude.

"Oi Alaude!" shouted G as he finally spotted the blonde guardian walking down the hallway.

"What do you want?" stated Alaude, giving him a cold stare.

Ignoring it G replied, "Sorry 'bout last night, I didn't mean to spill about your sister, but to be honest she's a really interesting person."

"There's more to her then meets the eye. Sometimes even I'm not sure what to expect from her."

"That's true, if even you can't comprehend then who can?"

"Heh."

_Did he just laugh? How unexpected, but I wonder what Airi is really like, hopefully not like her brother._

"So it's all good between us?" asked G.

"Yeah, as long as you don't go blabbering to everyone, also the tattoo really suits you."

"Oi, I don't 'blabber'," complained G, slightly surprised by Alaude's comment. "By the way what happened to Lampo?"

"He was too annoying so I took care of him," Alaude stated.

"Took care of him? How nice," replied G, pleased that the annoying person was gone. "Well I'll be going, I need to do my paperwork. So I guess I'll see you at dinner."

"Bye." Alaude said as he started to make his way towards Giotto's study.

_Wow, that was amazingly simple. It seems like even Alaude has some kind of hatred towards that idiot, Lampo. Then and again, who can't?_

With that G headed towards his room with various thoughts whirling around his mind.

"Hey Knuckles, don't you think that G's tattoo is meant to mean something?" asked Asari, as the two of them sat in the lounge room.

"It does resemble his flame, so it might be a symbol of his devotion to Giotto and the Vongola Family itself," suggested Knuckles.

"Or maybe he just lowered himself to the level of those tramps in the other families," chimed Daemon, who had happened to walk past.

"I believe that tattoo would be considered more of an artwork than a tattoo," said Asari.

"But why get it somewhere so flashy like on his face, isn't he just trying to steal all the attention?" snickered Daemon, as he gingerly took a seat on the sofa.

"Personally I think it was a great idea. I vote that we all get one," suggested Knuckles.

"I somewhat agree to that," said Asari.

"I do not approve of having that 'thing' on my face and looking like a tramp," exclaimed Daemon, suddenly alert.

"Well, you don't have to get on your face. You can get it somewhere else on your body," interrupted G as he appeared in the doorway. Sitting down next to Asari he continued, "Giotto has invited Airi over for dinner, so if you guys really want to get one you can ask her tonight."

"Who might Airi be?" quizzed Knuckles.

"Alaude's sister," stated G.

"Ahh, I wonder what she's like," thought Asari aloud.

"I don't really know myself, I've only met her once," G answered hearing Asari's thoughts, while pulling out a piece of paper and pen.

"I passed her once a hallway, she seemed like a very nice person," interjected Lampo, as he entered with bruises everywhere.

"Oh, beat up again Lampo? Who is it this time?" asked Daemon.

"…Alaude…"

"Oh dear, come sit next to me I'll take a look at your injuries," said Knuckles as he moved over and tended to the injuries of Lampo.

"So does everyone still want a tattoo?" exclaimed Asari, surprising everyone.

"Were you guys planning to get all get one?" G asked as he looked up from what he had been writing.

"Yeah, Both Asari and I thought it was a great idea as a symbol of our loyalty and friendships," answered Knuckles, who was still fixing up Lampo.

"I want one!" cried Lampo.

"…I don't mind…" mumbled Daemon, which came out barely audible.

"But you clearly disagreed a few minute ago," Knuckles pointed out.

"That's because I don't want it on my face, you idiot! Somewhere else is fine."

"So it's agreed, we're all getting tattoos!" exclaimed Asari happily.

"All of you?" asked Giotto, as he walked in with Alaude a few steps behind him.

"Well, all of us that are here anyway," said Asari.

"Then me and Alaude should get one too," offered Giotto.

"I wouldn't mind," stated Alaude in a somewhat passive voice, and taking a seat on a nearby sofa. His comment surprised everyone but it was a brilliant idea afterall.

"Then it's decided, all 7 of us will be getting tattoos done by Airi!" Giotto said excitedly.

Everyone nodded besides G, who looked somewhat sullen about the fact that now he won't be special.

"Alright then, I'll be going out to buy some things for dinner with Asari. I'll see you then Giotto," G explained as he and Asari stood up and walked out.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Giotto in a very excited voice, like a child being given their favourite toy.

Everyone left in the room sweatdropped and then continued talking about…well stuff…

"Look at the time, it's already this late and Airi still isn't here," Giotto pointed out somewhat worriedly.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine she's never the one to show up on time," said Alaude, not even fazed. At that moment there was a knock on the dining room door.

"Come in," said Giotto, with his intuition telling him that it wasn't the waiter or maid but Airi at the door.

"Thank you, sorry for being late," said Airi as she walked into the room. Everyone besides Alaude stared as they slowly took in the sight of the person standing in front of them.

She was wearing a one shouldered silk black dress which went up to her knees, with silver glitter scattered around, and a silver belt. Her fiery red hair was let down and cascaded in luscious waves down her back. Her fringe was clipped to the side with a silver clip and she wore silver dangly earrings paired with a range of studs. She had a tattoo down her neck which ran further down into her dress, and another exquisite one on her left arm.

"Airi! Long time no see, please take a seat," Giotto offered pointing to the empty seat between G and Alaude.

"Long time no see indeed, Boss, it's a pleasure to be in the company of Vongola's boss himself and his guardians," commented Airi as she pulled out the seat and sat down, nodding to G and Alaude at the same time. "Oh my I nearly forgot to introduce myself. I'm Airisa, Alaude's little sister, I work as a mission manager or planner whatever you want to call it and I'm also an artist in my spare time. Please feel free to call me Airi."

"Nice to meet, I'm Asari Ugetsu," introduced the Rain guardian.

"I'm Knuckles," followed the Sun guardian.

"Daemon," stated the Mist guardian.

"Lampo, nice to meet you," said the Thunder guardian, still staring at her.

"And of course the 3 left are the Vongola boss, Giotto, his right hand man, G and my brother, Alaude," Airi finished for them, smiling at Giotto.

"Well then, let's start eating dinner and we shall talk about the matters at hand afterwards," instructed Giotto.

"That was delicious, thanks for the meal, Boss and everyone else!" said Airi as she sat in the Guardians' and Primo's lounge room, sipping on some hot tea.

"You can call me Giotto if you would like," offered Giotto, very pleased with the delicious meal. He made a mental note to thank the cook later.

"Well then…Giotto…" she stammered blushing, in truth it was very awkward for her, someone with a very low status in the family to call their boss by his name.

"How cute, she can't even say Primo's name," Daemon said holding back a laugh. He also felt a killer glare pointed in his direction.

"Shut up Daemon, or else I'll take care of you myself," growled Alaude, who had shot the glare at Daemon.

"Alaude really cares for his sister doesn't he?" Asari said, placing a hand on Airi's shoulder, "I'm pretty sure it's fine to call Giotto, Giotto since he insisted in the first place, right G?"

"Of course, although I call him Giotto only when we're at home," G replied.

"Then I'll also do that!" Airi said happily.

"Good, now then Airi I have two matters that I need to discuss with you," started Giotto, as he tenderly placed the hot tea near his mouth, "Ouch!"

"Are you okay Giotto?" asked Knuckles, "The tea is very hot so becareful."

"I will. As I was saying, Airi, G said that he saw a folder with the Vongola crest on lying around your reception room, where every customer can see. Would you mind packing it up? I don't want any information to leak."

"Oh! Of course, in fact that folder didn't have any mission information in it at all, it was just the folder, I put some of my designs in there."

"So G was mistaken?"

"Yes, he was."

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding then Airi," interrupted G, after realising that it was a simple mistake.

"No worries, I should be more careful too. So what was the second matter, Giotto?"

"Well…"

"We all want to get tattoos!" shouted Lampo excitedly.

"Ehhh?"

"It's true, the rest of them all want one of your designs tattooed on them, very surprising isn't it?" explained G, who was the only one who seemed calm at the moment. Everyone else in the room, excluding Alaude, who looked slightly annoyed, had an excited aura surrounding them.

"Including Giotto, and Nii-sama*?" asked Airi, still very surprised.

**A.N.- Nii-sama means brother in a very polite way, in this case it's Alaude.**

"Yes, even me and Alaude, who actually didn't need any persuading," answered Giotto, "Will you accept our request?"

"Of course, Boss! It will be an honour to design for the Guardians and the Vongola Primo himself."

"Then it's decided, Airi will be in charge of making designs for myself and the Guardian, do your best! And no pressure," Giotto finalized, smiling about the deal. He suddenly noticed G and Alaude whispering to each other, finding this very unusual he asked, "G? Alaude? Is there anything you would like to add?"

"No, it's a fine decision," was Alaude's answer. "However I would like to have your permission to reallocated Airi in the family."

"If you don't mind Giotto, I would like to transfer Airi into my care," G added.

"Oh? Well, I don't really mind, it is up to Airi herself but…" Giotto started.

"Can she even defend herself? Let alone fight?" asked Daemon, smiling at the seemingly odd question.

"Even if she could, we shouldn't put her in the same line of work as us, especially G," Knuckles pointed out.

"It's because Airi is a lady afterall, and G probably does the most dangerous jobs around here, aside from Alaude and Daemon," continued Asari.

"Hey, Alaude said she'll manage, if he says so then it's probably true," replied G.

"She will do fine," Alaude stated, getting slightly more annoyed.

"Um…may I add something?" Airi proposed, and everyone's heads turned to look at her, "Well, I think that working under G will be a great honour and to boot I can finally get some action, rather than sitting around planning."

"Are you sure?" asked a concerned Knuckles. Being a priest he's bound to be worried about sending a girl into the fearsome world of the mafia.

"Yes I am."

"Alright then, I will allow Airi to be transferred into G's care but G please look after her," Giotto finalized, knowing that if anything bad happened to Airi, G will be Alaude's target for the rest of his life.

"Yes!" yelled Airi, jumping up and smothering Giotto, then G then Alaude in tight and breathless bear hugs.

"Why don't I get one?" mumbled Lampo, who had been completely left out of the conversation.

"Hmm…If she is going to work in our line of work, then she must know how to fight. How about I have a spar with you Airi, tomorrow?" suggested Daemon, who had developed a strange attraction to the fiery red haired girl.

"Daemon! You'll be too serious…" Giotto began to say but was interrupted.

"It's okay Giotto. Daemon I will request your request, tomorrow it is!" said Airi with a mysterious twinkle in her eyes.

With that the matter was finalized and Airi was allowed to move into the Guardian's part of the Vongola Headquarters, as well as becoming G's assistant/partner in all upcoming missions. This was put in place so that G could watch over her at all times, in case Alaude becomes angered if she's injured. Also with Airi working on their tattoos, tight bonds begin to form within the Vongola Family. With a fierce battle on the horizon, everyone was bustling with excitement and content.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finally another chapter finished! This chapter was quite fun to write and tested my abilities a lot. But next chapter my writing abilities will be badly stretched when I write the fighting scene. I will try my best so look out for it!

Again thanks for reading and **please REVIEW!**

Ciao~

**Chapter 3 Preview:**

_Daemon Vs Airisa_

_What will be the result?_

_What does Airisa have up her sleeve?_

_Will Daemon be able to overcome the odd feeling he has?_

_**Find out in the next chapter xD**_


	3. Promotion

'_Sup guys! It's been a very long time, nearly a year...since I updated and I apologise for that. I've been extremely busy with school and extra-curricular stuff. I've decided that since my procrastination methods include just about everything art related, I might as well add writing back onto the list. I'll only be continuing with this story as it's the one I like best out of the ones I've started. I haven't done much creative writing in the past year but I hope my writing skills haven't diminished that much._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR ©. Only my OC/s.

-x-x-x-x-

Early the next morning the Vongola headquarters nestled in its usual peacefulness all except the unusual gathering in the practice arena. All of the guardians as well as the Primo himself were sitting on the side of the large barren field waiting for the last arrival. Anticipation could be seen in everyone, through their facial expressions or body language. No words were exchanged amongst them and even the loud Lampo was quiet. The one who was the most calm seemed to be Daemon, who was deep inside his own thoughts.

"There she is!" Lampo suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the figure slowly walking towards them.

As the figure came closer, it was clear that there was something different in the red-haired girl's demeanour. Her hair was carefully tied with an ebony ribbon in a neat ponytail with her fringe held to the side with a few hair clips. She wore a black short-sleeved jacket over a black and white striped singlet, a pair of black shorts and knee-high boots finished off her outfit. Two studded belts criss-crossed at her hips with a single katana tucked in between them.

"Good morning Airi, I hope you had a goodnight sleep last night," Giotto said as he stood up to greet her.

"I have Bo-, no, Giotto," Airi replied bowing slightly.

"I can't wait to watch this fight!" Lampo exclaimed excitedly jumping up from his spot, only to have G pull him back down and give him a death glare.

"Are you ready to begin then, Airi, Daemon?" Giotto asked in a worried tone looking between the two. Airi nodded in return and headed off towards the center of the field.

"Of course," Daemon said as he stood up and followed Airi to the center of the field. The girl's change in demeanour could only add fuel to Daemon's already well-alight fire regarding his strange feeling towards her.

Once the two arrived at their destination they turned to face each other leaving a few metres in between them. Daemon scrutinized Airi's calm composure while the other stood her ground quietly waiting for the starting signal.

"Well then, let's begin," Giotto began in a serious tone, "The aim of this spar is only to test Airi's capabilities. There will be no deaths under my watch. You may begin."

Daemon took the initiative and rushed head-on into the battle. Airi quickly unsheathed her sword and she clashed with Daemon's sceptre, causing a huge cloud of dust obstructing the observers' view. All they could see were the fleeting shadowy figures and the sounds of metal against metal. There was nothing they could do to erase the clouds of dust so all they could do was sit there and watch patiently hoping to catch a glimpse of either one of them.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the movements on the field ceased and the dust settled down to reveal the two opponents locked position by their weapons. Daemon sported a small number of cuts all over him while Airi seemed to have fared a little better with only a cut on her right cheek and on her left arm.

"I guess this makes us even?" Airi suggested as she gripped the hilt of her sword harder. "In physical strength at least."

"That may be true, however when it comes to overall strength…" Daemon began, narrowing his eyes in preparation to unleash one of his illusions.

"That's enough," Giotto interrupted. Standing up he made his way towards the two. As he approached them, both lowered their respective weapons. "It seems clear what my decision will be, what do you think, Daemon?" Giotto asked turning towards his mist guardian.

"…I agree," Daemon replied hesitantly, giving Airi a glare filled with mixed emotions.

"Then from today onwards Airi will join G's squad. Is that okay with you Airi?"

"Of course, Giotto," Airi replied happily, before realising that she should probably sheath her sword in case she hurt somebody.

"Then it is done," Giotto said with a warm smile. "All of the guardians have witnessed your promotion so no paperwork will be needed."

All of the guardians nodded in response. Asari, Knuckles and Lampo wore big smiles while G had a small smile on. Alaude had his usual unfazed expression while Daemon still seemed to have mixed feelings.

"I congratulate you on your promotion, Airisa. However it does not mean I have acknowledged your skills, now if you may excuse me," Daemon said as he turned and left the practice field.

"It was a good fight!" Airi shouted after him. She was very glad that she had this spar with Daemon, it allowed her to prove herself in front of the Boss and all the other guardians as well as finally get a part of the action.

"Now that that's done, why don't we all go and have a small celebration for Airi's promotion," Asari suggested.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Giotto replied as he indicated Airi to follow him.

"Cake! Cake! I wanna eat some cake!" Lampo cried excitedly.

"Act like an adult for once will you?" G mumbled to no-one in particular.

Slowly everyone made their way out of the garden with Airi at the tail of the group. Looking back at the field, it almost felt like she'd discovered something about herself in that fight. Alaude turned back to watch her and could feel that whatever happened amidst the dust, had triggered something in his sister. Although like the others he didn't know what really happened, but he could be sure that the way Daemon looked at her afterwards, meant that he had seen something even he didn't know about. Seeing Airi turn back and dash to catch up to him, Alaude put those thoughts on hold and nodded to her as they made their way back to the main building.

Back in the garden, Daemon leaned on the edge of a steel table deep in thought. _During the spar I had actually used some low-levelled illusions, although they weren't strong, normal people shouldn't be able to see right past them like she did. She was barely even looked at the illusions but instead rushed at the real me. Interesting…I'll keep an eye on her. _Looking at the scratches on his right arm, he figured that it'd be best if he treated them as soon as possible so he headed back to his private quarters.

oOoOo

"FOOD!" Lampo exclaimed as he bounded towards the banquet table. Within seconds he had several snacks on his plate and was happily munching away.

"Lampo should mind his manners around our new companion," Asari commented to Knuckles as they entered the dining room.

"It's alright Asari, his just satisfying his hunger," Giotto answered. "Why don't we also have something to eat?"

"That should be good," Knuckles said, himself heading to the banquet table.

Everyone else decided to follow him and pick up some food before settling down on the red, plush sofas around an intricately designed coffee table. All the guardians were present except Daemon, who was notified of the gathering but had declined the invitation saying that he had business to attend to.

As Lampo sat down again after fetching his second serving, Airi said, "Thank you everyone, I'm very thankful for all of you gathering here, my promotion and the opportunity to design your tattoos."

"From what I've heard from some of the men, you deserve this promotion," Asari said with his usual smile.

"Indeed, I've had much praise from our other companions that you are quite amazing at organising missions," Giotto said as he took a bite out of his strawberry cake.

"And some complaints," Alaude added.

"Overall, you're doing quite well though," Knuckles said, mediating the conversation back to a friendly atmosphere.

"Thank you, I admit that I'm quite messy and a lot of my things are in piles but I'm very serious about my job with the Vongola," Airi replied with a small blush. She wasn't used to gaining praise, especially from such important people.

"Well it should be fine, since your job will be quite different when you start working with G," Giotto started, "You're job will be to only plan and assist G on his missions. Isn't that right, G?"

"Doesn't that make her something like my assistant?" G asked in surprise.

"If you think of it that way," Knuckles answered.

"I think that's a good idea!" Giotto exclaimed happily. He liked the thought of his best friend and right-hand man having someone to watching over him.

Turning to Airi, G whispered to her, "I guess it's been decided then. It'll be hard to convince Giotto not to allocate you as my assistant."

"I see…" Airi whispered back. "Does that mean I have to stop my other job?"

"That's up to you."

"That's good."

"G and Airi are making out!" Lampo shouted loudly, causing the two of them to pull away from each other hastily.

"You idiot! That's not what's going on!" G shot back in an annoyed tone.

Without any warning, Alaude stood up and gave Lampo a death glare before taking his leave.

"Lampo, watch your mouth please," Giotto said firmly.

"…Sorry," Lampo apologised before returning to his cake.

With that the others returned to their individual plates, with Airi and G occasionally exchanging a few unreadable looks. Giotto caught them looking at each other and smiled to himself.

oOoOo

After the small gathering for lunch ended, everyone left to attend to their own work. Giotto left with Asari to attend to a matter that had emerged that needed both of them present while Knuckles had the job of dragging the napping Lampo back to his room. This left G and Airi alone with each other.

"Why are you still here?" G asked her.

"Didn't your signal mean for me to stay behind?" Airi wondered out loud.

"You're quite the genius aren't you?" G teased with a small laugh.

"Ehh? Was that a compliment?"

"You can take it as one. What I wanted to tell you was that Giotto has organised a room for you to stay in here at the mansion."

"That's so lovely of him! Why couldn't he tell me himself though?"

"I guess he didn't want the others, especially that mindless Lampo, to go around telling everyone. You should go and prepare to move in now," G suggested handing her a small map and a key.

"Right! That's a good idea! I'll go do that, thank you for your time, G," Airi said happily. She took the map and key from G before heading down the hall. Just as she was about to turn the corner she suddenly turned around and shouted, "Thank you again for this AMAZING opportunity!"

With that she disappeared out of G's sight, leaving the latter slightly bewildered at the red-head. It was very unlike him to act friendly to someone he'd just met a few days ago. He didn't want to think that the bizarre overseer who'd told him his future was right.

"_The threads of destiny have been unspun, you must hold onto it or else you will lose it forever."_

Suddenly remembering the piles of paperwork he still had, he brushed the matter into the corner of his mind and started towards his quarters. Just as he approached the corner to his quarters, a rough hand grabbed him out of the blue and dragged him into the darkness of a nearby room. Although G couldn't see anything he knew that this was the tiny store room next to the entrance to his quarters.

Clicks from the door indicated that whoever it was had locked both of them inside.

-x-x-x-x-

YES! I have successfully finished one chapter!

I kind of laid-off the fight scene because I didn't really have an image of what it would be like. I can tell you for sure though that there will be a fighting scene somewhere in the next 2 or 3 chapters. This chapter had some romantic hints but hopefully it wasn't all that romantic (because that wasn't my point).

Hope you like my changed (maybe) writing style! **Reviews and Comments would be awesome!**

See you next time!

_**Chapter 4 Preview:**_

_Who's G's mysterious attacker? What will does he want from G?_

_Find out next time!_


	4. Warning

After a few minutes of silence, G made a lunge in the direction he assumed the door was in only to be knocked back by a heavy push.

"_Shit. This guy is good." _G thought. _"I bet he's after Giotto, I need to deal with him now."_

Suddenly the lights flashed on blinding G for a few seconds. Upon opening eyes he saw that his attacker wasn't some outsider but…

"Alaude," G stated plainly, staring at his fellow guardian with a little spite. To think that out of all the people in the whole world he had to be stuck in here with him.

"There's something I need to tell you," Alaude said in a serious tone.

G quickly caught onto the atmosphere and his spite disappeared as quickly as it came. "What is it?" he asked, knowing that it was rare Alaude would have something to explain to someone else other than the Boss.

"You know what this is about," Alaude stated leaning himself against the door of the storeroom.

"Let me guess…your sister right?"

Alaude nodded.

"Are you going to tell me to look after her?"

Once again the other man nodded.

"Or else you'll kill me?"

"You seem to know me well," the cloud guardian finally said.

"Okay, I got it," G replied, "We still need her to design your tattoos don't we?" This caused Alaude to narrow his brow. This made G sigh before continuing, "I know, that's not the only reason…"

"Good. But that's not the only thing I needed to talk to you about."

Alaude's stern tone made G a little worried. "_Whatever could make Alaude so serious has to be very important, but why is he telling me?" _he wondered.

"On missions, do NOT let Ai out of your sight," Alaude continued, giving a big emphasis on the 'not'.

"I'll try, but why not?" G asked curiously.

"…That is all you need to know," the other replied as he made a motion to unlock the door, only to have G slap his hand away from the knob.

"How am I supposed to protect Airi when I don't even know what from?" G wanted an answer, and he wanted it now. Even he himself didn't know where his sudden curiosity came from, but he's already figured out that when it came to that girl, he couldn't be himself.

Alaude stayed silent almost as if he was frozen. Neither did he make another attempt at the door nor give G an answer.

"Well?" the storm guardian urged, desperate for an answer.

"From herself…" Alaude mumbled in a meek attempt at hiding his answer.

"What? How does tha-"

"I'll show you," Alaude interrupted. With that he unlocked the door and motioned for G to follow him. Curiosity and content urging him on G trailed behind his fellow guardian without protest.

oOoOo

In the library of the Vongola mansion, Daemon sat amongst many large piles of files and books. He wanted to find some information about his previous opponent, who seemed to have some mysterious power. The only information in her recruitment file was her name, age, previous job and proof of her education. This puzzled the mist guardian as usually other details would be included, such as the members of her family, residential address and ability outlines.

"_This is definitely Alaude's doing. He's definitely hiding something about that precious sister of his, but I will find out," _Daemon thought with both hatred and zeal. It was about time to find something interesting to do.

oOoOo

Making their way towards Alaude's quarters, which were in the western wing, the two guardians remained in silence, neither saying a single word. All of the members of the family whom they have passed quickly ducked out of their way and bowed, as a sign of respect. However G could feel their questioning stares when they saw the storm and cloud guardians together.

As they approached the decorated door that symbolised the entry to Alaude's quarters, G was sure that they were going to stop, but he was wrong. They walked right past the door and instead stopped in front of a smaller plainer door, similar to the door of the storeroom next to G's quarters. Opening the door, Alaude motioned G to go in and boy was G surprised at what he came face to face with. A mop.

"_I can't believe this!" _G screamed inside his head and mentally face-palming himself. _"Who knew Alaude had such an interest in storerooms."_

"You'd better not say anything to anyone else," Alaude said menacingly before closing the door behind him.

Once again the two are back in the same position 15 minutes ago. Alaude pushed past G and brushed aside the mop and a few other items which hung from the wall, to reveal a narrow passageway. He forcefully shoved G into the passageway, causing G to nearly whack his head on the side of the passageway. It was so narrow that G had to turn sideways in order to fit into it. G had to sidle out of the way as Alaude skilfully slid into the passageway next to him, reorganising the objects to once again disguise the entrance.

"Are you going to move? Or do you like me that much?" Alaude asked G in his usual tone.

"Er…no," G managed as he continued sidling down the passageway. He was so shocked at the cloud guardian's attempt at a joke that he became slightly disorientated.

Luckily the passageway was straight and only lasted a few meters before opening up into a small room. G let out a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the passageway with Alaude on his tail. He felt the other move past him and then heard him unlocking a door to reveal a dimly lit room.

"Heh, I never knew you were a reader," G commented as he entered the other room.

"Just go sit down somewhere, and don't touch anything," Alaude ordered as he closed, then locked the door behind him.

Spying two sofas in a corner of the room, G headed towards them. Sitting himself down, he let out a small sigh of relief. He's discovered way too many new things about the elusive Alaude in the past few days that his head felt like it was going to explode. And he couldn't tell anyone else most of these things in case he gets done in by Alaude. Swiping a thick book off one of the bookshelves, Alaude sat down in the sofa next to G and pealed open the pages of the books to reveal a hole within the book. Inside laid a single pale yellow folder with the Vongola crest on it.

"All that you see and hear in this room is strictly between us and it must stay within these walls, understood?" Alaude asked firmly.

"Yeah, I know," G replied in equal seriousness.

"Read this carefully," the cloud guardian said as he handed the folder to G, "And then we can talk."

The other nodded and flipped open the folder, completely focused on the content.

_**Recruitment Details**_

_Name: Airisa Voltaire_

_Age: -_

_Family Members: Parents (deceased), older brother_

_Residential Address: -_

_Previous Job: Tattooist_

_Education: Management and Teaching Degree_

_Attributes: Skilled swordsman and sniper_

_Ability: Aeon_

…

As he read on, G discovered more and more details about Airi, her abilities and the reason behind her recruitment into the Vongola. Many things caught his attention but the one which stood out the most was the strange description of her abilities, Aeon.

"Done?" Alaude asked as he took a sip of the tea he had made himself while G was reading.

"Yeah…I think I understand what you mean."

"I can assure you that I do not what those described events repeated."

"Neither would I," G replied, closing the folder and handing it back to Alaude. "There's one thing I want to ask about though."

"Aeon?" the other suggested without even looking at G.

"Yes, what is it exactly?"

Setting down his cup Alaude began, "It's a hereditary ability in a person's eyes which allows the user to use high-level illusions. Maybe even on par with Daemon's illusions. But it comes at a heavy cost."

"It weakens the user?"

"Yes, but not quite. The stronger illusions devour the user's soul."

"Wha…? Is that even possible?" G exclaimed in surprise.

"Apparently so. My father was the previous possessor of Aeon and he died due to the overuse of its abilities," Alaude replied solemnly.

"I see…I'm sorry about that," the storm guardian apologised, calming himself down in the process. Something stirred inside him and he suddenly felt as if it was his duty to keep the red-haired girl from herself. It also occurred to him at that moment that despite Alaude's cold personality, he cared deeply for his little sister. "What about you?" he suddenly asked.

"What about me?" the other replied.

"Well, you said it was hereditary. Don't you have it then?"

"Huh. It's a recessive gene, there's no guarantee that it will appear in both children."

"_Did he just laugh?"_ G thought before saying, "So you don't have this 'Aeon' thing right?"

"No. But that makes protecting her more important."

"I understand, she'll be safe with me."

"I know."

"_Was that a compliment?" _G wondered before suddenly realising there was something he forgot. "Shit, I completely forgot I had to go pick Airi up!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and quickly headed out of the room.

Alaude sweatdropped but didn't say anything. _"Is it really okay to depend on him?"_

-x-x-x-x-

Hurhur, Alaude loves storerooms doesn't he? 8D

Derp. So I tried adding some humour to this but it may have backfired. I know that most of the characters are quite or a bit OOC, the problem is we didn't get to see a lot of them, so their personalities are hard to determine. So I'll be sticking to my interpretation of them, sorry in advance! The action will start up again in the next chapter C=

**Comments and reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

"_A mission has come in for you, G-sama," an associate said through the door._

"_Come in then," G replied as he watched Airi from the corner of his eye. The person in mind was sitting on the sofa clearly excited that there was a mission for her, or rather them._


	5. Firsts

_Hi guys, sorry for the very long delay in between chapters, my life is kinda being over-run with school work at the moment. Sorry in advance, for my dodgy grammar mistakes, I never really get the time to read over them, and I don't have an editor so…yeah. They are as bright as day, I can see at least 3 or 4 every chapter A_

_Thanks to __**EK12, Devil's Blade & long live marshmallows**__ for reviewing! I love you guys!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR ©

-x-x-x-x-

Two days after his discussion with Alaude, G had already helped Airi settle into her new position. He'd explained to her that rather than being a normal associate like she was before, she would be personally assisting him on missions. Airi had said that she was his assistant, but G thought it was a little odd that way but didn't bother telling her that. Strangely Airi had adapted to her new job very fast, and the rate of G's paperwork being done greatly increased. Though it was still G doing the work, but with Airi scribbling drafts of the tattoos she had been requested next to him, he felt compelled to act responsible and hardworking. Despite that, G didn't know what had gotten into him, but he knew that it was actually helping him get through the work faster.

Suddenly a series of light knocks at the door interrupted the silence in the room.

"A mission has come in for you, G-sama," an associate said through the door.

"Come in then," G replied as he watched Airi from the corner of his eye. The person in mind was sitting on the sofa clearly excited that there was a mission for her, or rather them.

"Sorry to interrupt, G-sama," the associate replied as he shut the door behind him.

"What is it about Nao?" G asked.

"It's a small mission which only requires you to sort out an on-going feud between two smaller families," Nao, the mission manager, answered, knowing that G wanted things straight to the point. Having been the mission manager for G's squad for a few years now, he'd learnt much about the Storm Guardian and knew exactly what he wanted to be briefed or rather not briefed.

"Alright, I'll get going then," G said as he stood up and headed out the door. Airi happily jumped up from her position and bounced after him in silent excitement.

As he passed Nao, G mumbled a small 'thanks' before taking the mission folder off him and continuing towards the building exit. As Airi walked passed Nao, she gave him a small smile before jogging up to keep in step with G.

"_Something seems different about G-sama," _Nao wondered as exited G's study, closing the door behind him.

oOoOo

Arriving at the location indicated in the mission folder, G and Airi stood by to analyse the setting. It was a medium-sized square with a fountain in the middle. G quickly noted that it was a very public place and civilians often gathered around the fountain watching the performers there. It would be very dangerous if those mafia families suddenly started fighting each other here.

"Hey, those people over there are suspicious looking," Airi whispered quietly. Following her gaze he saw a bunch of suited men standing in a clump.

"Indeed. We need to keep an eye on them."

"Shouldn't there be another family as well?"

G nodded as he quickly scanned the edge of the square for possible culprits. A few guys hanging at a café caught his eye. They were whispering amongst themselves and eyeing the group of suits. G nudged Airi gently and carefully pointed them to her.

"Now we just wait until they make a move," he said as he repositioned himself in a more comfortable standing position.

Seeing G's shuffling Airi quickly suggested, "Let's go sit down there." Without waiting for an answer she grabbed G's hand and led him towards the bench. G had a funny look on his face but didn't object.

After they sat down, Airi realised that she had unintentionally forced G to do something and untangled her fingers from his. A small blush formed on her face but she quickly shook it off. Meanwhile G stared at the hand Airi hand held without any readable expression.

"My, what a lovely couple you are. Would you like to buy a rose for her?" An old lady with a basket of flowers asked, cutting short G's thoughts.

"W…what?" Airi stuttered in surprise. Her blush quickly returned but she quickly shook it off again. Looking towards G for his reaction, she noticed he was strangely silent and his bangs hid his face form her view.

"Sure, I'll buy a rose," G replied after a while. "However, we aren't a couple."

"Really now?" the lady said as she carefully handed a crimson red rose to G. In turn, G handed over a few coins. Just as she was about to leave the lady added, "You would make a lovely couple though."

G blinked but didn't say anything until the old lady walked out of earshot. Airi had been quite taken aback so she didn't really know how to response. So for a while the two sat in silence.

"Here," G spoke, ending the silence. He carefully handed the crimson rose to Airi.

"…Thank you…" Airi replied lightly as she took the rose.

"It matches your hair."

"I see," Airi said as she looked for a place to put the rose.

"How about I help you with that, I know the perfect place," G whispered. Airi nodded and handed the rose back to G. G took it and carefully placed it in Airi's jacket pocket, right near where her heart would be.

"Wow, that looks really pretty," the other exclaimed happily. "You're quite good with these things aren't you?" she teased.

"I guess…wait, no!" G said flusteredly. He didn't know what it was, but being around Airi made him different from his usual self.

Airi laughed, lightening the mood between the two. Before long the two were chatting away about everything from what to expect from the mission and what dinner will be. Airi had previously been invited by Giotto to eat dinner with him and the other guardians as he thought that then would be the perfect time for her to tell them about how she was going with the tattoos. Airi reluctantly agreed, seeing as it was her boss who had asked.

From the corner of his eye G noticed that the men at the café had stood up and many others had joined them. In an instant the suits were up and both groups started heading towards the centre of the square. The townspeople realised that there was something wrong and most of them quickly rushed out of the way.

As G and Airi watched from their seats, the two groups seemed to ensue in a staring contest of sorts. Neither sides moved but only tried to stare the other down. In the corner of his eye, G noticed that Airi was untying the ribbon which held her two swords together. From the look in her eyes, it was clear that she wasn't planning to kill anyone with them. Turning his focus back to the group of mafia men, G tried to find a quick and easy way to stop this dispute. Unluckily, the mission file hadn't said what the actual problem between the two families so it was left up to him to figure it out.

Suddenly one of the men yelled something and within seconds the two groups got violent. Most of them were unarmed and only used their fists and legs to attack the others however a few had switch-knives which have been secretly hidden away. G quickly got up and motioned Airi to follow him.

"Stop right there," G shouted over the noise from the bickering me.

All of the men stopped and one of the suits turned to G before asking arrogantly, "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm from the Vongola Family. I've been asked to stop the fighting between your family and their family," G replied pointing towards the men who were at the café.

"Vongola…? What kind of small fry is that?" the other replied.

"We're not small fries!" Airi pouted from behind G, earning her a lot of unwanted gazes from the men.

"Pretty woman you have there," a guy with sunglasses commented.

"Shut up," G said in an annoyed tone.

"Well if you don't want her, I'll take her," the guy sneered.

"I'm not anyone's," Airi interjected. "Besides you guys must be new around here if you don't even know about the Vongola."

"That's true, our boss decided to move our business here, very recently. The only Vongola I've ever heard of are a bunch of idiots who think they can take on us, the real mafia," the same guy replied with a laugh. The others from his group gave jeers as well.

G glared at the man and said, "Well we're not here to fight, we're just here to stop your pointless disturbance and destruction of public property."

"Oh? You think the two of you can stop all of us?" the first suited man spoke.

"Like I said, I don't want to fi—" G started but was interrupted when the man swung a punch at him, only to have G block it effortlessly.

"Hey sunglasses, let's get rid of these two before we finish our business," the suit asked the seeming leader of the other group.

"Hell yeah, but that woman is mine," the other replied as he motioned for his group to attack.

G was completely ticked inside but managed to put on a very straight face on the outside. Giotto hated them getting into fights, but it seems like in this case it was inevitable, especially when one of them was preying on Airi. Giving Airi a nod, he benevolently blocked another blow from his opponent before diving into the fight.

On the other hand, Airi was looking at 5 to 6 heavily built men along with the sunglasses guy. She sweatdropped at the sudden change in atmosphere. It's not like she was a fighting maniac but the only practice she got in the past 2 years was probably the spar with Daemon.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Airi asked with a genuine smile.

"Scared are we?" the sunglassed man retorted.

"As much as you are."

"Heh. I like a confident woman."

Airi sighed in disgust. As the man's lackeys came closer to her, she quickly took out one of her swords without unsheathing it. In no time the men were onto her, only to be completely knocked out within 5 minutes of battle. Even though her sword was sheathed, Airi still managed to land hard and decisive hits on each of the men. Alaude had taught her about specifics spots on the human body, which when hit, could knock out even the biggest of men. She was graceful enough to not let a single blow be landed on her, as one she didn't want bruises or cuts and two she didn't want anything to happen to the rose G had given her.

Meanwhile, G had managed to take down the majority of the other group and was only up against the remaining two. Even though he was outnumbered 13 to 1 there was not a single scratch on him.

"Who the hell are you?" the suited guy from before asked in between puffs.

"Just a member of the Vongola," G replied.

-x-x-x-x-

Well, I attempted to sneak some romance into it but it sounded like childish romance. Oh well, since I'm not that old so I don't know what adult romance is actually like. DX

It took me 2 days alone to think whether G should be using weapons or not. In the end I couldn't think of suitable ones to use for a minor mission so I decided with no weapons. **Once again I managed to miss out on writing a fight scene**

I'll be busy with school until the end of November so my updating will be extremely slow. Sorry in advance to all my lovely readers! I'm experiencing a writer's block as well so feel free to give any plot suggestions They're be greatly appreciated!

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Looking forward to some more reviews!

**Next Chapter: The First Mission – Part 2**

As Airi and G move in on the group, something unexpected occurs and the other guardians' help are needed.


End file.
